Core B has three goals: to recruit participants for each of the three projects; to collect data for each of the three projects; and to transcribe and code the speech and gesture data gathered in Projects I, II, and III. In the previous two grant periods. Core B has provided all research projects with recruitment, data collection and transcription of speech and gesture and will continue to provide these services to all projects during the proposed period. Centralizing recruitment and data collection for the three projects in a single core increases efficiency across the entire project and creates the uniformity necessary for data sharing and constructing compatible databases. Projects I and II share the same methodology, with Project I testing its pool of 55 typically-developing children and Project II using the same protocol on its pool of 35 children with unilateral brain injury. In addition. Project III will recruit 53 children, 43 from Projects I and II, to conduct assessments of brain organization. Centralizing transcription and coding of speech and gesture for Projects I and II will increase efficiency and will ensure that the data can be analyzed across projects. Lindsey Richland, Core B leader, will work with the three research project leaders to ensure that Core services support the needs of the research projects. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Core B provides centralized data collection, transcription and coding for the research projects I, II and III. The program project is designed to explore the impact of environmental and biological variation on how children learn to use their language for higher order thinking, a key cognitive underpinning of academic and 21st century career success